Night-Watcher
'' ''He's a legend from what I've heard, fought dozens and dozens of Koreans and made it out without a scratch. Apperiently he even strikes fear into some of the survivalists. Hope he's on our side if that's all true.-Unknown resistance fighter Night-Watcher ''''is the name an unknown but, legendary former US soldier who fought during the Oil Wars and has weakened Korean Military Forces in Korean occupied areas help the US win the Korean-American War. He appears as a supporting character in Homefront:The Fall History Not much is known about the Night-Watcher other than the fact that he was a former soldier in the US marine corps. During the Oil Wars he fought in Iraq against military forces from the Iranian Coalition and helped push back the Holy Arab Alliance from advancing any further. In 2018 Shadow participated in Operation Valhala 8 in which he helped cover his team while retrieving important intel on both the Arab Alliance and the Iranian Coalition. In 2022 Shadow objected an order to arrest a large group of protestors in Kansas city believing that it violated their rights. He resigned but rejoined when the US was invaded by Korea. Involvment in the Korean-American war When the Greater Korean Republic invaded the US in 2025, he immeidatly was deployed to Colorado to prevent the KPA from taking over the midwest and advancing further. Around 2026 Shadow was in a military covoy when KPA troops ambushed and attacked the convoy and was soon knocked unconsious and woke up to a street littered with drestroyed humvees and only 15 of his men out of 40 surviving. Shadow soon led his small squad against the Koreans and soon led an all out assualt on a warehouse being used to destroy Korean tanks and stolen humvees and left the building on fire as him ans his brothers fled the scene. Later on Shadow and his squadron merged with a small American Resistance group in 2027 after hearing his stories of entrie Korean checkpoints wipedout, KPA supply depots in ruins, survivalist camps ghost towns, and over 280 dead koreans at his hands. Later on Shadow and his men merged with a large resistance army and formed the Greater American Republic to challenge the GKR and became one of the first soldiers in the GAR Army. Around 2030 he went into hiding with the GAR Heads of State to plan out a new series of offensives and became the leader of the GAR Military Personality and traits ''If you don't do a thing and let your country rot, your wasting your time here ''-''Shadow attempting to motivate resistance recruits Night-Watcher is a feared fighter and views the world in a dark and very negative view and often says how Korea has left it in ruins. Shadow has shown signs of kindness to his troops since he considers them his brothers and tries to keep as many of them alive as possible and protects his pet Husky Winter since he hlps keep him calm. He's also very nationalistic as he would charge in first into combat and would do anything to fight for this country no matter the cost. Shadow is aslo very skilled relying on stealth to get missions done and rarely engages in gunfights unless needed to. He's very feared since Shadow and his squadron have killed over 280 Korean soldiers over the past 2 years and have distrupted korean control in many areas of the occupied states motivating people to rise up and fight. Category:Characters Category:Resistance Characters Category:Living Characters Category:American Resistance